Magnesium is present in the human body and plays multiple roles. At the molecular level, magnesium is a cofactor for over 300 enzymes responsible for some of the most important biological activities in mammals, including humans. In living cells, magnesium is involved in the homeostasis of other minerals, such as sodium, potassium and calcium, and the formation, transfer, storage and utilization of adenosine triphosphate (ATP), a principal source of energy in living cells. In the human body, magnesium is involved in the maintenance of normal muscle and nerve function, heart rhythm, bone strength, and immune system health. Magnesium is also involved in the regulation of blood sugar levels and the promotion of normal blood pressure.
It has been reported that magnesium plays a role in the regulation of synaptic plasticity (Slutsky et al., Neuron, 44, 835-849 (2004)), a cellular process believed to be involved in organization of neural circuits during early development and in storage of information in later stages. Magnesium appears to be involved in selective suppression of so-called background synaptic activity, or background noise, during which meaningful neuronal signals are unaffected. Magnesium thus appears to increase the signal to noise ratio (S/N) of synaptic transmission and thereby enhance synaptic plasticity.
Synapses are generally less plastic in the aging or diseased brain. Loss of plasticity in the hippocampus, a brain region associated with short-term memory, may cause forgetfulness that is common in older people. Such loss of plasticity may lead to pathological conditions associated with mild cognitive impairment (MCI) or, more seriously, with Alzheimer's disease (AD). As to the latter, it has been reported that deceased humans who had been afflicted with AD had significantly lower levels of magnesium in regions of their brains than did deceased humans of the same age who had not been afflicted with AD (Andrasi et al., Magnesium Res. 13(3), 189-196 (2000)). As to aging effects, it has been reported that supplementing the diet of aging rats with magnesium appears to increase the expression level of a particular brain molecule, the NMDA receptor, an effect associated with improvement of cognitive function (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0089335 A1)
Despite the physiological role of magnesium in human health, people may not consume enough of the mineral in their diets. Studies have shown that the dietary intake of magnesium has historically been inadequate in the U.S. population (Ford et al., (2003) J. Nutr. 133, 2879-2882) or relatively low for certain population segments (Institute of Medicine, For Calcium, Phosphorus, Magnesium, Vitamin D, and Fluoride, 202 and 393 (1997)). Magnesium deficit may lead to or may be associated with many pathological symptoms, such as loss of appetite, nausea, vomiting, fatigue, seizures, abnormal heart rhythms, diabetes, and/or cardiovascular disease, for example. According to several studies, magnesium deficit may lead to or may be associated with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) in children and symptoms associated therewith (Kozielec et al., Magnes. Res. 10(2), 143-148 (1997) and Mousain-Bosc et al., Magnes. Res. 19(1), 46-52 (2006)).
Commercially available magnesium supplements include magnesium oxide tablets or capsules, various inorganic magnesium compounds, such as magnesium hydroxide and magnesium sulfate, for example, various organic acid magnesium salt compounds, such as magnesium salts of gluconic acid, citric acid, and lactic acid, for example, and various magnesium chelate compounds. Magnesium oxide may be high in elemental magnesium content, but very low in magnesium bioavailability, or absorption rate in the human body (Ranade et al., Am. J. Therapeut. 8(5), 345-357 (2001)). Inorganic magnesium compounds, such as magnesium hydroxide and magnesium sulfate, may also be poor in terms of magnesium bioavailability and may give rise to an undesirable side-effect, diarrhea. Organic acid magnesium salt compounds, such as magnesium salts of gluconic acid, citric acid and lactic acid, may be associated with gastrointestinal distress, laxative effect, and/or diarrhea. While various so-called magnesium chelate compounds have been promoted as having better magnesium bioavailability, these compounds may be highly alkaline and poor in terms of palatability.
The recommended daily intake of magnesium for an adult is generally from about 15 mmol to 20 mmol (30 mEq to 40 mEq), and normal magnesium serum levels range from 0.7 mmol/L to 1.0 mmol/L. Foods that are rich in magnesium include legumes, whole grains, green leafy vegetables, nuts, coffee, chocolate and milk. Although these foods are readily available, some individuals do not consume adequate quantities to satisfy the daily nutritional requirement. Furthermore, expanded consumption of processed foods, which tend to contain less magnesium, may account for the perceptible decline in dietary magnesium in the United States during the past century. Thus, continued use of an oral magnesium supplement that offers reliable absorption and bioavailability is recommended for people with magnesium deficiency. Oral magnesium supplements are available in a number of formulations that utilize a different anion or salt-such as oxide, gluconate, chloride or lactate dihydrate. However, these preparations are not interchangeable because they have differences in absorption, bioavailability and palatability.
Magnesium is absorbed primarily in the distal small intestine, and healthy people absorb approximately 30% to 40% of ingested magnesium. Since magnesium is predominately an intracellular cation, the effectiveness of a dosage form is assessed by its solubility and rate of uptake from the small intestine into the bloodstream and by its transfer into the tissues. Magnesium balance is regulated by the kidneys. When magnesium levels in the blood are high, the kidneys will rapidly excrete the surplus. When magnesium intake is low, on the other hand, renal excretion drops to 0.5 mmol to 1 mmol (1 mEq to 2 mEq) per day.
Means for providing magnesium to the human body as a supplement have been proposed in the art. For example, for the treatment of arrhythmia, magnesium sulfate has been intravenously administered to patients. Other dietary supplements have included magnesium oxide, magnesium hydroxide and magnesium carbonate. Despite the ability of these compounds to increase magnesium levels, they are primarily insoluble in the gastrointestinal tract, and hence, not easily delivered to the gastrointestinal system, without side-effects. As such, there is a considerable need for improved magnesium compositions, uses thereof, and/or associated technology. The subject invention satisfies these needs and provides related advantages as well.